Shachi
Shachi is one of the members of the Heart Pirates. His name was revealed in SBS Volume 62.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 62 Appearance Shachi is an average sized lean man with brown hair that reaches his shoulders. Like most of the Heart Pirates he wears a beige overall, with their Jolly Roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a blue hat with a red brim and is always seen wearing sunglasses. There is also a tatoo located on his left forearm. Personality Not much is known about him yet. Like Penguin, he likes women, seems to be a nice guy, and is loyal to his captain, Law. Abilities and Powers He resisted the burst of Haki released by Silvers Rayleigh in the Human Auction House, though he stated that he almost passed out. He has not yet been seen fighting in the manga, but in the anime, he has been seen using martial arts and is quite proficient at it. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Law and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. He was seen standing behind his captain as he talked to X Drake.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, The Eleven Supernovas are shown. He is later seen with his captain at the Human Auctioning House, to observe the auction taking place. After interruptions by Luffy, the Heart Pirates found themselves fighting to escape, alongside Eustass Kid's and Luffy's crews, in the face of a daunting Marine attack. Alongside the rest of his crew Shachi fought against one the Pacifista though the outcome of this battle was not seen they eventually managed to escape. Marineford Arc During the Whitebeard War, the Heart Pirates and Shachi were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with the Supernovas and they set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. He can be seen on the Heart Pirates submarine as they emerge towards the end of the war to pick up a critically injured Luffy and Jinbe. Post-War Arc Shachi lands on Amazon Lily alongside the rest of his crew and is seen trying to keep Luffy, maddened over the loss of his brother Ace, down so he does not injure himself further. After Rayleigh arrives on the island, the Heart Pirates leave and Shachi expresses his disappointment about not getting a chance to see inside the all-female kingdom. Later, out in the open sea, Law explains about waiting for the right time to enter the New World. Law tells his crew to follow his orders so he can steal the proper throne. Shachi and his crew mates cheer for their captain. Major Battles *Heart Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. a Pacifista Trivia * means "killer whale" in Japanese. *Before his official name was announced, fans called him "Casquette" after the type of hat he wears. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Heart Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists